<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Achilles Doesn't Understand by TheAndromedaFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445528">Achilles Doesn't Understand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndromedaFangirl/pseuds/TheAndromedaFangirl'>TheAndromedaFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patroclus/Achilles One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Achilles Just Does Not Understand, And A Sprinkle Of Dramatic Irony, Crack, M/M, Odysseus Does Not Deserve This, Patroclus Tries His Best, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndromedaFangirl/pseuds/TheAndromedaFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Achilles is having trouble understanding why Menelaus has gone to war with Troy. Odysseus does his best to explain. </p><p>Or Achilles has trouble understanding heterosexuals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patroclus/Achilles One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Achilles Doesn't Understand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="pref-1">"Achilles?" Odysseus looked up from the maps. He had just explained what would happen when they made dry land, the young warrior was visibly on edge. For whatever reason that was, Odysseus was just about to find out. "Is something the matter?" </p><p class="pref-1">Achilles leaned forward. "I'm just not sure I understand."</p><p class="pref-1">"What don't you understand?"</p><p class="pref-1">"Why Menelaus has called all the Achaeans to war with Troy." He looked over to Patroclus for some support, but Patroclus was looking at him with an expression of bewilderment. </p><p class="pref-1">"Paris, the Prince of Troy, has kidnapped Helen, Meneleas' wife." Odysseus sighed. </p><p class="pref-1">"Why is he going to war though, couldn't he just get another wife? Then I wouldn't have to fight in this stupid war." He looked to Patroclus again. "We could live in peace," he said, much softer this time. </p><p class="pref-1">Patroclus' expression shifted to one of fondness. He went to speak but before he could Odysseus spoke. "Allow me to try and put this in perspective for you then Achilles."</p><p class="pref-1">"Okay."</p><p class="pref-1">"I want you to imagine that someone has kidnapped Patroclus. What would you feel? What would you-"</p><p class="pref-1">"How dare they?!" Achilles sprung from his seat, answering before Odysseus could even finish the question. "Who are they!?"</p><p class="pref-1">"Let's stick with Paris."</p><p class="pref-1">"Well, he has another thing coming! I would march on Troy, slay anyone who dared to stand in my way, then when I was face to face with Paris, I would get my revenge. He dared take Patroclus from me he will pay!" Achilles stood proudly when he'd finished. </p><p class="pref-1">"Well," Odysseus sighed. "That is what has happened with Menelaus and Helen."</p><p class="pref-1">"Oh." Achilles slowly sat back down. "I think I get it now." </p><p class="pref-1">"I'm glad I was able to help you understand," Odysseus said and with that, he stood and left.</p><p class="pref-1">"Achilles," Patroclus said when they were alone. "While I am honoured that you would go to such lengths to protect me, please don't slay an entire army for me."</p><p class="pref-1">"I can make no promises." Achilles' gaze was a mixture of determination and affection. "I do not know how I could go on if anyone where to take you from me." Achilles reached over and cupped Patroclus' face in his palm, gently stroking his thumb over Patroclus' cheek.</p><p class="pref-1">"I do not know what I would do without you either," Patroclus said, smiling softly at Achilles. </p><p class="pref-1">"I would go to any lengths to ensure you were safe." Patroclus leaned into Achilles' touch. "You are the most precious thing to me." Achilles leaned closer then and touched his lips to Patroclus' in the softest of kisses. </p><p class="pref-1"> </p><p class="pref-1"> </p><p class="pref-1"> </p><p class="pref-2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>